


Are the straights okay

by AnomalyArdour



Series: When lifes gives you Souda, make Gundham uncomfortable. ( One shots, Kazuichi X Gundham ) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: It's just a date. Why, what do you have to say ?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: When lifes gives you Souda, make Gundham uncomfortable. ( One shots, Kazuichi X Gundham ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Are the straights okay

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be homophobia mentioned, so if ya don't wanna deal with that please don't read.

The seventh of July. A magical date. Why you may ask... Well 7.7. is one seven away from being a magical number, and also because these two love birds are having their first official date. Magical ! Yup, Gundham asked Kazuichi to a public date after a few months of keeping it hidden. Not only is Gundham having a hard time with being cutesy and tuchy, the two have agreed to keep it hidden because the world is an awful place if you're a guy who's dating another guy. What inspired them to go out regardless of all that is pure spite, stubbornness and a pinch of stupidity.

Changing the minds of the masses might be hard ( impossible ) but when you're an ultimate, noone can do anything to you. That was their logic at least. I mean it's not like they're gonna go out and do crimes, they're just going to take a walk to the nearest ice-cream shop, buy themselves some delicious refreshments, and go to the park to just relax from the stress of school. All they want to do is have a relaxing time without worrying. Heck, they might not even hold hands since Gundham is poisonous or something. Noone will even know they're dating.

With all that in mind the two boys meet up, right by the biggest tree in the Hope's peek garden. It was like a representation of their own personal cheerleader, cheering them to be brave and letting them know there's always comfort to come back to. But the boys were confident, they didn't need any external comfort, they were confident enough in their own company. Gundham gave off an aura of stability and Kazuichi an aura of spontaneousness.

A cute little peck on the cheek officially starts the date, followed by a peck on the lips because Kazuichi really wanted to. Still standing under the tree, Gundham initiates hand holding. Just for a bit before they go on their mission. It was a sweet gesture, it really calmed down Kazuichi's nerves.

Finally leaving the school grounds, ending the hand holding, they walk calmly. Well Gundham does. His scared-y partner has to really focus to look calm.  
"So it is my first day out with you. That is the only fear inducing matter that should be on your mind, amusing me !"  
"Yeah, the king of the underworld needs loads of amusing, hell's pretty boring, right." What could be described as am attempt at a joke by Kazuichi was proof he's still nervous.  
"Hahahah look at those two, they're not even clashing in their appearance, I can already see their oh, so interesting personalities. I predict they will end it in a months time."  
"You mean like a break up or a broken skull."  
"They'll have it ended and neither will miss the other, I'm sure of it. They're no match for the likes of us, hell I bet if they were judged by Aphrodite they'd be legally confined to break their relationship immediately."

Gundham trash talking other couples really lightened the mood, and now that the both are relaxed they can finally enjoy themselves here. It's a lovely day after all, it would be a shame if they were having a stressful time.

The walk to the ice-cream store was luckily uneventful, and mostly spent by trash talking random strangers. Not the most morally high action but that's just how they are. Some friends found themselves their spot in the conversation, Hajime mainly, that friendly guy who is a bit too friendly. Well that's not exactly the wording they used. Leaving their trashy mouths behind, they enter the store. Kazuichi goes to order first. "It's a nice day for a vanilla ice-cream, whatcha want, sweetest ?" 

Completely unaware of how bothered the cashier got by that he continued his order. The cashier gives Gundham a cold stare, she's observing them closely, it's actually kind of awkward. She makes some remark on how cute Kazuichi's hair is, maybe he'd like to take her out, explain the story behind it. Clearly seeing what she's plotting, Gundham is having non of it. "He's already seeing someone, and I assure you the guy he's seeing is undoubtedly more loving than you or your associates will ever be. It's simply natural."

Oh if you'd have only experienced the silence in the room you'd know what it's like to be dead. Noone knew how to feel about this, definitely not the cashier. Actually she's decided to react by being offended. They quickly walked out of that whole mess, noone has to deal with that. 

No ice-cream and an angry woman on their conscious, they decided to not let that bother them. Encouraging each other to keep positive they headed onwards. To the park ! There will be noone listening to them there which is a big plus. After they got to the park things weren't as they'd hoped they'd be. Kazuichi was mostly silent, barely responding. Which obviously didn't please Gundham, he needed someone he can play off for his remarks. What was going on with this usually happy-go-lucky guy.

"What has overcome you, my darkest ? You seem out of your usual self."  
"Oh nah, don't worry." He didn't even try to sound convincing, actually maybe that was his plan.  
"Speak, mortal ! Your life is short, you better use it well, and not on sulking and avoiding speaking your mind."  
"It's just that lady at the store..."  
"I could barely call her a lady but continue."  
"She was just so rude."  
"That cannot possibly be what's bothering you, don't you know I can sense your intent before it even shows up in your silly head. Speak !"  
"Okay, I'll speak. And I'll use these words and I'll be rude."

He took himself a few seconds to think.  
"There's just so many people like that here, it makes me sad. I don't want this. I'm making my friends and family disappointed, I can't do that. That's all I'm going to say." Gundham quickly realised what was going on, he didn't even need a third eye, he was that good.  
"Dark, darker, darkest ! Family is just your past, if they don't want to be a part of your future that is on them."  
"But I can't just write them off, if that's what you're implying."  
"Coward ! They are the real cowards, or maybe that doesn't mean much here, after all we view families differently."  
"Wow, this was the worst date ever, I definitely did not amuse the lord here, did I !"  
"I am amused you still want to amuse. Listen here for the lord is speaking... We will defeat any enemy, no matter the size. And I will make sure you have a big family, a huge one, as big as you can dream of. And with so many ultimates at our disposal, there's no person we couldn't sway away from evil. Leave it to us the change the world bwahahhaha !!!"  
"Yeah, okay, sure..."  
"Give your sentence more power, like you mean it !"  
"Alright, I'll... we'll be the change the world needs."  
"Good ! Now follow, for we are getting that ice-cream whether it kills me."  
"Let's not do that---"  
"At another shop of course, I'm not an idiot to think of going back there."

And the boys left the park. It is a tough thing they have faced, there's no clear way to go about it, but people aren't black or white, regardless of what they do that won't change, gray is the majority after all.

**Author's Note:**

> More Kaz X Gun-T coming in the near future. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
